MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: As festas de final de ano são símbolo de renovação e esperanças para todos. Será assim para Greg e Mycroft também? Ano novo, vida nova… amor novo? Sequência de "If you hurt him", Mystrade.
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

Mycroft serviu-se de uma dose de uísque e sentou-se diante da lareira de sua casa em Wimbledon. Gregory fora à festa de Natal que John organizara em Baker Street, e insistira muito para que o político o acompanhasse. Mas, com toda a situação envolvendo Irene Adler, ele não tinha tempo e, francamente, nem disposição para confraternizar com os amigos de seu irmão. Além do mais, ele tinha que pensar com cuidado nos possíveis planos para o dia seguinte.

Nadine lhe ligara praticamente todos os dias desde a sua visita, reforçando o convite que mandara através de Gregory para o almoço de Natal em sua casa. Ela não cansava de ressaltar que fazia questão da presença do político, e que pretendia apresentá-lo ao restante da família. Mycroft odiava feriados familiares, e sentia-se constrangido só de pensar em intrometer-se daquela maneira em uma celebração íntima dos Lestrades, por mais que Gregory insistisse, fazendo aquele adorável olhar de filhotinho perdido.

O que, é claro, explicava porque ele tinha uma sacola de presentes cuidadosamente embrulhados esperando no porta-malas de seu carro.

Ele estava perdido. Total e completamente perdido. Se Gregory houvesse sugerido que eles fizessem _bungee jump_ dentro da cratera de um vulcão ativo, ele teria perguntado quantos metros de corda deveria comprar.

Mycroft tomou um gole de uísque, apreciando o modo como o líquido queimava sua garganta ao descer, aquecendo-o mais eficazmente do que a lareira. Ele pegou o envelope verde, que já começava a se desfazer nas bordas, de tanto ser manuseado (especialmente nas quietas e solitárias horas da madrugada), e puxou seu conteúdo. As fotos, já começando a desbotar, espalharam-se em seu colo.

Ali estava Gregory, com os cabelos ainda castanhos e o rosto desprovido de marcas, sorrindo com a roupa emplastrada de suor entre seus companheiros de futebol; Gregory com Nadine ainda bebê nos braços, ao lado da falecida Julia Lestrade, em um piquenique; Gregory, de uniforme completo no dia de sua graduação na Academia de Polícia, sorrindo orgulhosamente em meio aos colegas; e a favorita de Mycroft, Gregory sobre o palco de um clube noturno, uma Fender vermelha pendurada no corpo, segurando o microfone com as duas mãos enquanto cantava, vestindo jeans justos e rasgados e uma camiseta preta dos Sex Pistols que deixavam muito pouco para a imaginação. Os cabelos estavam espetados para todos os lados, e uma expressão de alegria feroz estava congelada em seu rosto.

Nadine garantira a ele que Gregory nunca daria falta dessas fotos em específico, pois elas costumavam ficar em um álbum que pertencera à sua mãe. Quando Mycroft quis devolvê-las, dizendo que não podia ficar com algo que tinha um valor emocional tão profundo, Nadine respondera que sua mãe certamente teria concordado com o destino das fotos, e que Mycroft deveria parar de ser tão cheio de escrúpulos.

Ele acariciou o rosto de Gregory na foto, pensando na conversa que tivera com Nadine. Uma semana depois, e ele não tivera coragem de abordar o assunto com o policial. A ideia lhe excitava e assustava na mesma proporção; ele não podia crer, realmente, que um homem como Gregory Lestrade fosse interessar-se romanticamente por alguém como ele. Ainda assim, seu coração traiçoeiro começara a buscar sinais para convencer sua mente cética. Ele reparara, diversas vezes, em Gregory observando-o com o canto dos olhos e um sorriso minúsculo nos lábios; ele notara o brilho estranho no olhar do policial na ocasião em que, tendo a manhã livre, ele deixara o quarto vestindo jeans e uma camisa solta, ao invés de seus ternos habituais; e, é claro, havia a questão dos toques. Os toques esporádicos e casuais, que aumentavam em frequência e intensidade nos últimos dias, chegando ao ponto, naquela mesma tarde, de Gregory oferecer-se para ajeitar-lhe a gravata (que Mycroft tinha certeza de que estava impecável, como habitual) e demorar-se alisando as lapelas de seu terno.

O político foi despertado de seus pensamentos pelo toque de seu telefone, e soltou um grunhido ao ver o nome na tela. Hora do show.

\- Oh, santo Deus. Nós não vamos começar a trocar ligações de Natal agora, vamos? Aprovaram alguma lei quanto a isso?- ele ouviu a voz de Sherlock, soando vazia e monocórdia.

\- _Eu acho que vocês vão encontrar Irene Adler esta noite._ \- Mycroft suspirou e esfregou os olhos. Ele odiava seu trabalho, às vezes.

\- Nós já sabemos onde ela está. Como você teve a gentileza de apontar, dificilmente é importante.

\- Não, eu quis dizer que vocês vão encontrá-la morta. - Sherlock desligou o telefone sem esperar resposta, e Mycroft imediatamente fez outra ligação.

\- Anthea? Operação Jezebel ativa. Mande o carro, por favor.

 **MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

\- Feliz Natal, Mycroft. - Mycroft observou a figura de Sherlock, que se afastava rumo à saída da morgue, deixando cinzas de cigarro pelo chão.

\- E um feliz Ano Novo. - ele falou, pegando seu telefone - Ele está a caminho. Você encontrou alguma coisa? - John soou exausto e infeliz.

\- _Não. Ele aceitou o cigarro?_ \- Mycroft rolou os olhos. Ciúme escorria da voz de John.

\- Sim.

\- _Merda_. - Mycroft ouviu John falando com outra pessoa, a voz abafada. - _Ele está vindo. Dez minutos_. - e então a voz da querida Sra Hudson, avisando " _Não há nada no quarto_ " - _Parece que ele está limpo. Você tem certeza que hoje é uma noite perigosa?_

\- Não, mas na verdade eu nunca tenho. Você precisa ficar com ele, John.

\- _Eu tenho planos._ \- Mycroft sorriu de canto, antes de responder.

\- Não. - ele desligou o telefone sem despedir-se, respirando fundo. Depois de uma vida inteira preocupando-se com o bem-estar de seu irmão, ele certamente agradecia aos céus o advento do bom doutor Watson em suas vidas. Ele certamente não saberia como lidar com essa crise sem John por perto para manter um olho em Sherlock e distraí-lo. Ainda havia tanto trabalho a fazer… mas ele podia se dar ao luxo de tirar mais alguns dias, antes que as coisas se colocassem em movimento novamente. Saindo do hospital, ele entrou no carro que já o aguardava.

\- Bond Street, Joshua, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft entrou no flat e foi assaltado pelo aroma rico de carne assada. Surpreso, ele foi até a cozinha e encontrou Gregory, de mangas arregaçadas, arrumando dois pratos sobre a ilha central. Quando ele ouviu o barulho de passos, ergueu a cabeça.

\- Hey! - Mycroft tirou o paletó e aproximou-se - Feliz Natal, Mycroft! Eu imaginei que você ainda não teria comido nada, com toda a… situação, e resolvi preparar um jantar de natal. Ou, pelo menos, algo que se parece com um jantar de Natal. - ele apontou os pratos servidos com fatias de pernil assado e batatas coradas, cobertas com um molho grosso e aromático, que deixou o político salivando.

\- Feliz Natal, Gregory. - ele respondeu, quietamente. Gregory parecia tão belo, em pé sob a claridade forte da cozinha, os cabelos prateados refletindo a luz e o sorriso enrugando-lhe os cantos dos olhos. Ele pensou em simplesmente avançar, jogar a cautela pela janela e beijar o policial, mas uma voz desagradável no fundo de sua mente cortou-lhe o impulso - Isso parece positivamente delicioso. Mas eu não lembro de ter os ingredientes necessários em casa. - Greg riu, levando os pratos até a mesa de jantar, já posta.

\- Ah, eu comprei tudo ontem e escondi na gaveta das verduras. Queria fazer uma surpresa pra você. Sabe, pra agradecer o que você fez por mim nos últimos tempos, e… - ele parou, coçando a nuca, parecendo embaraçado - E é isso. - Mycroft encarou-o por um momento, e então sorriu.

\- Você não tem por quê me agradecer, Gregory. Você é… meu amigo mais caro. O que eu fiz foi o mínimo; especialmente depois de tudo o que você ja fez pelo meu irmão… e por mim. - Gregory sorriu de leve, algo indizível em seus olhos. Mycroft sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, e pigarrerou - Bem, não vamos deixar esta adorável refeição esfriar, não é mesmo?

Os dois sentaram-se e puseram-se a comer em meio a um silêncio confortável. Mycroft não conseguia evitar de, mentalmente, contar as calorias de cada bocado que levava à boca, calculando quantos dias teria que passar a base de chá e biscoitos de água e sal para compensar tal extravagância. Ele não podia deixar, no entanto, que Gregory reparasse em seus pensamentos; seu caro Detetive Inspetor colocara tanto esforço e afeto naquela refeição! Mas o político não conseguia desvencilhar-se das lembranças desagradáveis de outras refeições natalinas; de como sua mãe observava com olhos de lince cada garfada que ele levava aos lábios, comentando o tamanho de cada porção que ele colocava no prato... Mycroft sacudiu-se mentalmente. Ele devia deixar o passado aonde ele pertencia, ao menos por esta noite. Não havia sentido em estragar um jantar tão agradável com lembranças tão amargas.

Ao terminarem de jantar, Gregory olhou o relógio e espantou-se com o adiantado da hora.

\- São quase três da manhã! Melhor nos recolhermos; se chegarmos atrasados pro almoço, Nad vai nos obrigar a lavar os pratos, ou coisa pior. - ele começou a retirar a mesa, mas Mycroft interrompeu-o, pousando uma mão morna e firme no antebraço do policial.

\- Deixe-me cuidar disso, Gregory. É o mínimo que posso fazer, depois de você esforçar-se tanto. - Mycroft deixou sua mão cair, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelo pulso de Gregory, que ensaiou um protesto acerca dos pratos - Não, não, meu caro. Vá recolher-se. Joshua estará aqui às dez horas, você deve estar suficientemente descansado para melhor apreciar o dia com sua família. - Greg deu um sorriso suave e aproximou-se, tomando a mão de Mycroft e apertando-lhe os dedos de leve.

\- Feliz Natal, Mycroft. - o político sorriu e apertou-lhe a mão em retorno.

\- Feliz Natal, Gregory.


	3. Chapter 3

O almoço de Natal foi… caótico. Essa era a única palavra que Mycroft conseguia pensar ao lembrar da tarde calorosa, porém levemente insana, que tivera.

Após passar em Baker Street para apanhar John, que seguiria depois do almoço para a casa de sua irmã, os três chegaram à casa de Nadine, onde foram recepcionados na porta pelo pequeno, porém enérgico, neto de Gregory, Johnathan Mathieu. O menino tinha o sorriso e os olhos do avô, e em menos de meia hora tinha John e Mycroft comendo na palma de sua mão.

\- Vovô Gueg, - foi a primeira coisa que o menino perguntou - Papai Noel passou na sua casa pra me deixar presentes? - Greg riu e logo entregou nas mãos do menino um grande embrulho em papel dourado, que foi imediatamente destroçado, revelando um enorme carro de bombeiros.

\- _Papa_ … - a voz de Nadine veio de trás dos três - é bom essa sirene não tocar de verdade. - Greg virou-se, com um sorriso claramente culpado no rosto, e Nadine suspirou, esfregando os cabelos curtos - Você e a Nat _adoram_ dar coisas barulhentas pra ele, não? É de propósito, pra me enlouquecer? - Ela avançou e beijou Mycroft, e em seguida John - Bem vindos, gente. Desculpem a confusão, mas ainda não consegui colocar o pernil no forno, Eric foi buscar a Nat, e Johnny está ligado no 220v desde que acordou… uff.

Greg ofereceu-se para terminar os preparativos do almoço, e após alguns protestos, Nadine aceitou, quando ele afirmou que era seu "dever de anfitriã" levar John e Mycroft até a sala. A sala de estar era pequena e parecia abarrotada com a enorme árvore de Natal no canto. Dois sofás confortáveis encontravam-se de frente para a pequena lareira, com uma televisão em ângulo e uma mesa de centro baixa e larga diante deles. As paredes eram absolutamente tomadas de molduras, algumas contendo pôsteres de diversas séries e filmes, outras contendo fotos de família, e até mesmo alguns recortes de jornal onde Gregory aparecia. Nadine sinalizou para que John e Mycroft sentassem no sofá e foi servir-lhes um drinque do modesto mas bem estocado bar que tinha próximo à janela. Johnny estava sentado no chão da sala, brincando com o caminhão de bombeiros, fazendo-o atropelar o que parecia um robô com asas.

\- Olha, mamãe! Meu caminhão tá _atopelando_ o _Megaton_! Meu caminhão é o _Opius Pime_! - Nadine olhou-o e sorriu, carinhosa.

\- Tou vendo, parceiro! Mas cuidado pra o Optimus não se machucar, ele acabou de chegar, né? - ela levou as bebidas até os dois homens, e sentou-se no chão, perto de Johnny - Ele é uma pecinha, não? - John sorriu e puxou um embrulho no bolso do casaco.

\- O que será isso? - ele falou, chamando a atenção do menino - Acho que Papai Noel deve ter deixado no meu casaco durante a noite… e olhe só, está escrito "Johnny" no pacote! - o menino pulou, os olhos brilhantes, e estendeu a mão para o médico, que lhe entregou o presente.

\- Um _Tee Fu Tom_! Olha, mamãe, é o _Tee Fu Tom_! - o menino pulou e dançou em volta da mesa com o boneco em mãos, inserindo-o na brincadeira já em andamento.

\- Não precisava, John... - Nadine falou, mas o médico ergueu a mão.

\- Nem uma palavra, Nadine. É Natal, e isso é só uma bobagenzinha.

\- Obrigada, mesmo assim. - ela sorriu com suavidade, observando o filho brincar. O barulho da chave na porta alertou-os para a chegada de Eric e Natalie, e logo Johnny corria para busca-los a fim de mostrar seus presentes. Greg juntou-se a eles, e enquanto o pernil terminava de assar, ele sentou-se ao lado de Mycroft, trazendo consigo os presentes do restante da família.

Nadine ficou encantada com o box especial de Doctor Who, com todas as temporadas do Sétimo Doutor, que o pai comprara para ela e Eric, e Natalie mal conteve seu entusiasmo diante da réplica sob medida do sobretudo de Severus Snape que o pai mandara fazer para ela, que se queixava há eras de não ter um casaco preto. Mycroft notou que, no fundo da sacola, um volume ainda permanecia, cuidadosamente embrulhado em papel azul brilhante. Ele enterrou suas esperanças em um canto escondido de sua mente, e foi buscar sua própria sacola, que deixara junto a porta.

\- Mycroft… - Nadine perguntou, ao ver o tamanho do volume - o que diabos é isso?

\- Ora, minha cara, - ele sorriu, ao sentar-se novamente ao lado de Greg - é apenas costumeiro, ao visitar amigos durante este dia, trazer presentes, não é mesmo?

Greg riu, e deu dois tapinhas no ombro do político, que teve que reprimir o impulso de simplesmente reclinar-se e encostar a cabeça no ombro do policial. Ele disfarçou seu embaraço com um pigarro, e tirou um embrulho quadrado e aparentemente pesado da sacola.

\- Johnathan, - ele chamou a atenção do menino, que ergueu-se com os olhos brilhando - seu avô contou-me que você é um jovem muito curioso, e muito inteligente. Então, acredito que você vai apreciar bastante o que… Papai Noel deixou sob a minha árvore para você. Sua mãe, acredito, deve ser bem familiarizada com isso. - ele entregou o pesado embrulho a Johnny, que colocou-o no chão e rasgou o papel num frenesi de curiosidade, parando com uma expressão enlevada ao ver o conteúdo.

\- PADDINGTON! - ele gritou, a plenos pulmões, encarando a capa colorida dos diversos livros, figurando o ursinho de chapéu e capa de chuva. Nadine tinha um olhar tão brilhante e enlevado quanto o do filho, e ao erguer os olhos, Mycroft viu que estavam úmidos.

\- Mycroft… como diabos você podia saber? - ela sussurrou. Ele deu de ombros e olhou para Greg, que observava o neto com um sorriso levemente triste. - Obrigada… de verdade. - ele assentiu, e puxou mais dois pacotes, entregando-os para as irmãs ao mesmo tempo.

\- Espero que vocês não se importem de ganhar presentes iguais, minhas caras, mas não consegui pensar em nada que fosse mais perfeito.

Entreolhando-se com curiosidade, as irmãs rasgaram os embrulhos, de onde caíram uma pilha de fotografias.

\- Oh... meus… deuses… - Nadine suspirou.

\- Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito. - foi a afirmação frântica de Natalie, enquanto repassava em suas mãos as fotos de todo o elenco de Harry Potter, cada uma autografada com uma mensagem pessoal e carinhosa. - Mycroft, como DIABOS você conseguiu isso?!

\- Não precisa gritar, Nat. - Greg falou, com uma careta, esfregando o ouvido.

\- Desculpa, velho. - ela falou, não parecendo nem um pouco apologética. - Mas isso… isso é incrível! E combina com o seu presente - ela falou, com um sorriso maldoso. Mycroft e Greg fizeram cara de desentendidos, e o político puxou um último embrulho da sacola, entregando-o para Eric.

\- Nadine contou-me que você é um grande fã dos Red Devils, Eric… então espero que você aprecie. Um amigo muito prezado mandou para você.

Eric abriu, curioso, o embrulho, e viu-se sem fala diante da camiseta do Manchester United autografada por David Beckham. Então, para surpresa de todos, ele lançou-se sobre Mycroft, abraçando-o fortemente, e pediu licença, saindo da sala correndo.

\- Ele… não fica muito confortável demonstrando emoções na frente dos outros. - Nadine falou, sorrindo. - Mas garanto, pelo abraço, que ele ficou mais do que agradecido, Mycroft. - ela farejou o ar, e ergueu-se devagar - Parece que o pernil está pronto, pessoal. Vamos para a sala de jantar?

 **MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

John saíra no meio da tarde, indo encontrar-se com Harry para um jantar íntimo de Natal. Ela e Clara pareciam estar se acertando novamente, então o médico tinha motivos de sobra para comemorar. Depois de fazer a mãe - e depois Mycroft - ler para ele todos os livros do Ursinho Paddington, Johnny caíra no sono antes das sete da noite, o que levou Greg e Mycroft a anunciarem que era hora de partirem, a fim de que os donos da casa pudessem ter algum descanso… e um mais que merecido tempo a sós.

Após deixarem Natalie em casa, Mycroft e Greg seguiram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Greg soltou um suspiro e ajeitou-se no banco, erguendo a sacola que deixara entre seus pés.

\- Bom, - ele falou - agora é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro. - ele puxou o embrulho azul e estendeu-o para Mycroft - Feliz Natal. - Mycroft olhou-o, paralisado, e estendeu a mão hesitante para o pacote.

\- Gregory… - ele falou - não era necessário… você não precisava ter este trabalho comigo… - Greg cobriu a mão de Mycroft com a sua, levando o político a corar.

\- Mycroft… você é um amigo incrível. Você fez tanto por mim, você _faz_ tanto por mim, e nunca pede nada em troca…

\- Porque eu não preciso de nada, Gregory. Eu faço o que faço porque… porque eu me importo com você. Porque você é alguém muito caro para mim. Você viu através das minhas defesas, das minhas máscaras, e me ofereceu sua amizade… e eu lhe sou eternamente grato. - Greg engoliu em seco e sorriu, desviando o olhar e recolhendo a mão.

\- Então, mostre a sua gratidão e abra meu presente. - o político sorriu e abriu o embrulho, e Greg teve um arrepio de prazer ao ouvi-lo soltar uma de suas raras e preciosas risadas genuínas ao abrir o embrulho, que continha um iPod, com as iniciais de Mycroft gravadas, e um cartão afixado, imitando um dos cartões da iTunes, que dizia "Contém uma incrível playlist especialmente selecionada para M Holmes por G Lestrade".

\- Isso é maravilhoso, Gregory, realmente maravilhoso! Muito obrigada… e eu creio que grandes mentes pensam de forma parecida, como dizem, pois meu presente para você também é de variedade musical. - Mycroft puxou de sob o assento um pacote quadrado, enrolado em papel prateado. - Feliz Natal, Gregory.

Greg, com um sorriso de garoto, rasgou o embrulho com a mesma ânsia de seu neto, mais cedo, e ficou de queixo caído diante do que viu.

\- Lembro que você mencionou que, após uma de suas… _discussões_ , Eve tinha destruído algum de seus LPs mais queridos, lembranças da sua juventude… Então, fiz algumas pesquisas, procurei um pouco… você gostou? - ele perguntou, quase hesitante.

Gregory perdeu-se no olhar azul e aberto de Mycroft, e o tempo pareceu suspenso - nenhum deles ousava mover-se, nenhum deles ousava nem mesmo respirar. O policial piscou e quebrou o contato, encarando os diversos discos em seu colo.

\- É… incrível, Mycroft. Muito, muito obrigado. - Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer outra palavra, ou fazer qualquer movimento, o carro parou, e Mycroft tomou a iniciativa de abrir a porta, segurando-a aberta para que Greg saísse. A tensão entre os dois era palpável, e ar tão carregado que quase era possível enxergar as faíscas. Sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra, eles recolheram-se aos respectivos quartos.O jogo entre eles estava empatado; agora era apenas uma questão de quem faria o próximo movimento.


	4. Chapter 4

A semana entre o Natal e o Ano Novo foi corrida para Greg. Os criminosos andavam a solta, brigas de gangues resultando em mortes violentas, além dos homicídios já "habituais", e o policial não conseguiu mais do que duas ou três horas de sono por noite, vivendo de café preto, comida gordurosa de rua e… cigarros. Greg voltara a fumar meio maço por dia, precisando de algo para acalmá-lo e focar sua mente, não só no trabalho, mas em sua situação com Mycroft.

Depois do estranho momento no carro, ele não mais encontrara o político em casa. Eles haviam trocado algumas mensagens, nada fora de seu habitual, mas a tensão ainda persistia nas entrelinhas. Greg avistava, ao chegar ou sair do flat, sinais da presença de Mycroft - uma xícara de chá no escorredor de louças, o jornal do dia cuidadosamente dobrado sobre a mesinha de centro, a porta do quarto esquecida entreaberta.

Na madrugada do dia 30, Greg chegou ao flat em torno das 3h, ansioso por um banho e um par de horas de sono. Ele viu, ao entrar, que o sobretudo e o guarda-chuva de Mycroft estavam pendurados em seus lugares habituais, mas o ambiente estava silencioso e às escuras. Ele tirou a jaqueta e os sapatos, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruido possível. Ao avançar pelo corredor que levava aos quartos, viu que uma nesga de claridade escapava pela porta de Mycroft. Ele aproximou-se pé ante pé, cuidando para não fazer barulho, conhecendo os reflexos aguçados e o sono leve do político. Segurando a respiração, Greg encostou-se no batente e espiou pela fresta.

A luz de cabeceira estava ligada, banhando o cômodo em uma suave luz âmbar. Mycroft estava deitado na cama de mal jeito, meio recostado, a cabeça caída sobre o ombro esquerdo e um livro aberto sobre o peito. O rosto, sempre tão sério, repleto de linhas marcadas de concentração, estava relaxado, a boca entreaberta e a sombra de um sorriso desenhando-se em seus lábios. Os cabelos estavam livres da prisão do gel, e encaracolavam-se de leve, um cacho teimoso caindo sobre a testa, curvando-se entre as sobrancelhas finas. Os olhos agitavam-se por trás das pálpebras fechadas; Mycroft sonhava.

Greg não ousava mexer-se, temeroso de quebrar o encanto. Em todos esse tempo em que conhecera o político - desde quando eram nada mais que aliados pelo bem-estar de Sherlock, passando pelo desenvolvimento de uma tentativa camaradagem, até chegar à profunda amizade que compartilhavam então-, era a primeira vez que Greg via Mycroft tão… vulnerável.

E ele nunca, nunca lhe parecera tão belo.

Com o coração apertado, Greg sentiu a realização plena, a aceitação total de seus sentimentos por Mycroft inundá-lo. Ele sentiu um impulso quase irresistível de sentar-se na cama, afastar aquela mecha desgarrada da fronte pálida e beijar os lábios finos, até que eles se abrissem sob os seus, convidando sua língua a explorar aquela boca capaz tanto de palavras intensamente ferinas quanto profundamente gentis. Ele queria tomar o corpo esguio nos braços, segurá-lo com força e enterrar o rosto na curva elegante do pescoço, e aspirar aquele aroma mesclado de colônia sofisticada, couro, chá e biscoitos que, em sua mente, era classificado simplesmente como o cheiro de Mycroft. Ele queria que a primeira coisa que os argutos olhos azuis vissem, ao acordar, fosse o seu rosto, e queria que a primeira coisa em sua visão, de manhã, fosse o rosto de Mycroft.

Sentindo como se seu peito fosse explodir, Greg respirou fundo, e paralisou-se ao ouvir Mycroft murmurar algo em meio ao sono, no que parecia francês. Ele observou o político sorrir mais livremente e virar-se, a mão estendendo-se como se tocasse algo ou alguém, um gemido profundo e inequivocadamente sexual escapando de sua garganta. Tentando manter-se o mais silencioso possível o policial escapou rapidamente para o quarto, onde a lembrança da imagem adormecida de Mycroft embalou seus próprios sonhos.

 **MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

O ano estava quase terminando, e lá estava Mycroft, preso em seu escritório, como era habitual.

Depois de organizar todos os relatórios de final de ano, e deixar quatro planos de contingência para o Primeiro Ministro, o político ergueu-se, alongando os músculos doloridos das costas. O escritório estava silencioso, todos os empregados certamente já em suas casas, com seus entes queridos, preparando-se para celebrar a chegada do novo ano. Até mesmo sua fiel Anthea fora convencida a ir embora em torno das dez e meia, depois de uma longa discussão, em que Mycroft prometera voltar para a casa antes da meia noite.

Não que ele visse muito sentido nisso; não havia ninguém para quem voltar. Sherlock e John estavam em 221B, passando uma virada de ano solitária e melancólica depois dos acontecimentos do Natal, Gregory estava trabalhando, tendo ficado com o turno do Ano Novo depois de folgar no Natal. Ele passaria a virada com um cálice de brandy e, quem sabe, um bom livro. Nada muito diferente do habitual.

Mas tão, tão… _deprimente_.

Depois das últimas semanas, acostumado à presença constante de Gregory, Mycroft alimentara a esperança de ter a companhia do detetive inspetor nesta noite, a fim de afugentar certos fantasmas do passado que a solidão ajudava a trazer à tona. Mas, desde o dia de Natal, o clima entre os dois andava tenso, pesado. Desde a noite do dia 25 que os dois não se viam, afastados pelas exigências constantes de seus trabalhos. Mycroft mandara algumas mensagens tolas para o amigo, fugindo o tempo inteiro do assunto que realmente queria abordar, dançando em volta daquele massivo elefante sentado na sala de estar do flat da Bond Street.

Apesar de ter admitido para Nadine seus sentimentos, e de estar em paz com seu próprio coração nesse sentido, Mycroft não tinha nenhuma intenção de agir tão cedo. Seus sentimentos por Gregory não haviam mudado ao longo de cinco anos, apenas crescido em intensidade. A simples proximidade física dele, como amigo, já era suficiente; tê-lo morando sob o mesmo teto, dividir ocasionalmente a mesa de café da manhã ou o jantar, sentar-se com um livro na sala enquanto o outro assistia a uma partida de futebol ou trabalhava no último caso… isso, para Mycroft, já era o ápice da felicidade. Ele não queria tentar a mão do Destino tentando avançar sua relação com Gregory.

Ou, ao menos, essa era a desculpa que ele se dava para encobrir sua profunda _covardia_.

Ele apagou as luzes e trancou sua sala, saindo do prédio estranhamente quieto para a rua movimentada. O barulho de mil e uma festas soava a sua volta, como se cada bendito ser humano em Londres tivesse resolvido celebrar o novo ano com o máximo de alvoroço possível. Uma sirene soou ao longe, e seu coração apertou-se ao pensar em Gregory, naquela noite gélida, parado diante de um cadáver enquanto outros festejavam, bebiam, se abraçavam e… se beijavam. Ah, como ele acalentara a esperança de roubar um beijo de Gregory ao soar da décima-segunda badalada... a esperança de um tolo.

O carro parou diante do discreto prédio governamental, e um motorista jovem e corpulento saiu para abrir a porta para o político. Um dos novos recrutas, Mycroft lembrou-se. Vinte e dois anos, solteiro, família na Irlanda, sem ligações profundas na cidade e planos de rumar para o pub mais próximo assim que deixasse o chefe em casa. Mycroft acomodou-se no banco de trás com um suspiro, checando o relógio. Onze e meia; se o rapaz fosse rápido, talvez ainda conseguisse pegar a virada do ano em algum lugar lotado, barulhento e cheio de bocas ávidas. Quando chegaram a Bond Street, Mycroft estendeu um envelope branco para o rapaz, desejando-lhe um feliz Ano Novo, e subiu as escadas sem esperar pelo agradecimento efusivo do jovem diante da generosa quantia que recebera.

O apartamento parecia frio e desprovido de vida sem Gregory, e Mycroft teve vontade de mandar tudo às favas e sair correndo através de Londres para alcançar o Detetive Inspetor e despejar sobre ele tudo o que mantinha trancado a sete chaves dentro de sua alma. Ao invés, ele trocou de roupa, trocando o terno bem ajustado por um par de calças jeans e uma camiseta polo, acendendo a lareira para manter a sala em uma temperatura. Servindo-se de uma bebida, Mycroft recostou-se no sofá com o celular em mãos, lutando contra o impulso de ligar para o policial. Seus pensamentos vagavam, lembrando-se de Gregory, de seu passado, de sua juventude, de tantos outros reveillons passados sozinho, ou trabalhando… Quando deu-se conta, o relógio sobre a lareira anunciava a chegada da meia-noite.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o alerta de mensagem de seu celular soava.

 **Feliz Ano Novo, Mycroft. - Greg X**

Mycroft sorriu, enlevado, enquanto digitava a resposta. Parecia que, de uma maneira ou outra, ele havia recebido seu beijo à meia-noite.

 _Feliz Ano Novo Gregory. - MH XX_


	5. Chapter 5

Greg voltou para casa nas primeiras horas da manhã, depois de passar a noite lidando com reclamações de perturbação da paz, brigas de bêbados e outras ocorrências comuns de noites de festas. Ele surpreendeu-se ao entrar e encontrar Mycroft adormecido, enroscado no sofá, em suas "roupas casuais", ressonando levemente. Ao pendurar a jaqueta no cabide junto à porta, viu o político estremecer e voltar-se em sua direção, os olhos pesados.

\- Gregory…? - ele perguntou, a voz grossa de sono. - Que horas são?

\- Passa um pouco das cinco. - Greg respondeu, sorrindo. Ele tirou os sapatos e foi até a sala, contendo o impulso de passar os dedos nas mechas despenteadas de Mycroft. - Estou de folga até amanhã de manhã, graças a Deus. - ele sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá, espelhando a posição de Mycroft. O político esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, delicadamente, e sorriu de leve.

\- Parece que poderemos, ao menos, tentar reajustar os nossos horários de sono.

\- E que bela maneira de passar o primeiro dia do ano! - Greg riu, espreguiçando-se, e Mycroft deixou o olhar cair sobre a faixa estreita de pele que mostrou-se quando a camisa levantou com o movimento - Não que você tenha horários de sono para reajustar, senhor oito-horas-por-semana. - o político teve a decência de parecer constrangido. - E então, você tem planos pra hoje? Sherlock ainda não provocou a tradicional explosão de primeiro de janeiro? - Mycroft riu, e Greg deliciou-se com o som. Ele tinha uma risada tão delicada, tão doce, e o policial sabia que era um dos poucos privilegiados a ouvi-la; um dos poucos privilegiados a ver a máscara do homem misterioso cair, e encarar o _verdadeiro_ Mycroft - um homem afetuoso com os que lhe eram caros, dono de um grande senso de humor, e incrivelmente… sexy. Mycroft falava, mas Gregory não conseguia concentrar-se nas palavras, apenas no movimento dos lábios finos e bem desenhados. Ele pensava no relance que tivera do político na outra noite, jazendo relaxado em sua cama, o rosto relaxado… e o profundo gemido que lhe escapara da garganta em meio ao sonho. Greg queria que fosse ele a arrancar aquele gemido de Mycroft, queria ser ele a derrubar de uma vez por todas as defesas do político, a deixá-lo sem fôlego, despenteado, com as pernas bambas, as mãos trêmulas, ofegante e sussurrando seu nome, implorando por mais…

\- Gregory! - o tom preocupado da voz de Mycroft acordou-o de seus devaneios, e ele balançou a cabeça de leve, uma expressão determinada nos olhos castanhos - Você está bem? Aconteceu algo esta noite.

\- Aconteceu. - o policial respondeu, inclinando-se na direção de Mycroft - Aconteceu que eu cansei de esperar, cansei de me esconder e cansei de me reprimir, então… aí vai. - e, num gesto brusco, ele puxou Mycroft pela frente da camisa e beijou-o.

As bocas encontraram-se com força, e Greg sentiu a maciez, a suavidade dos lábios de Mycroft contra os seus. Os lábios deles eram mornos e convidativos, e por um tempo o policial apenas aproveitou o contato. Então, quando ia romper o beijo, em busca da reação de Mycroft, teve sua boca atacada com voracidade pelo político.

Mycroft levou cinco segundos para recuperar-se do choque de ter Gregory beijando-o. Mais cinco segundos analisando a firmeza dos lábios cheios sob os seus, e apreciando a forma como a aspereza da barba por fazer de Gregory arranhava seu queixo. E então, ele lançou-se com toda a força para cima do policial, tentando mostrar através daquele beijo toda a profundidade, toda a intensidade de seus sentimentos.

Greg gemeu, e Mycroft aproveitou para deslizar a língua para dentro da boca morna dele, explorando cada recanto, guardando na memória o gosto daquele primeiro beijo - café forte, açucar e um leve gosto de nicotina. Ele enlaçou a cintura do policial, puxando-o contra si, as mãos encontrando o caminho sob a barra da camisa, as palmas absorvendo o calor da pele dourada. Greg segurou-lhe os braços com força, as pontas dos dedos enterrando-se nos músculos esguios, tentando ancorar-se. Aquilo era verdade, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo; ele estava beijando Mycroft. _Finalmente_.

O beijo tornou-se mais lento, perdendo o frenesi inicial, os lábios e línguas acariciando-se languidamente. As mãos de Greg enlaçaram a nuca de Mycroft, e ele jogou-se de costas no sofá, trazendo o outro para cima de si. Mycroft sorriu de leve, mas sentiu um choque percorrer-lhe quando deu-se conta de que algo muito rígido encostava-se contra seu quadril… e de que ele, também, apresentava um problema semelhante.

Os dois romperam o beijo em busca de ar, e Mycroft encostou a testa na de Greg, com os olhos fechados, as mãos acariciando as laterais do corpo do outro, provocando-lhe arrepios. Greg deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelas costas de Mycroft até enlaçarem o quadril do político.

\- Isso foi… - Greg sussurrou, temeroso de que, se erguesse a voz, acabasse por descobrir que fora tudo um sonho.

\- Transcendental? - Mycroft ofereceu, sorrindo - Inspirador? Surreal?

\- Tudo isso e mais alguns adjetivos que seria rude demais usar. - ele brincou, beijando a ponta do nariz do outro.

\- Gregory, eu… eu venho querendo fazer isso há um longo tempo. Eu venho querendo dizer a você há um longo tempo…

\- Shhh… eu sei, Mycroft. Eu também. - eles se olharam, perdendo-se por um momento nos olhos um do outro. - E eu acho que já foi tarde, não concorda? - Mycroft inclinou-se, os lábios a milímetros dos de Greg.

\- Antes tarde do que nunca… _meu querido_.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg acordou com seu celular tocando, sentindo-se descansado e agradavelmente aquecido. Ele abriu os olhos, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o topo da cabeça de Mycroft, aninhada como estava em seu peito. Ele sorriu, enlaçando com mais força o corpo esguio do político. Os dois haviam passado, literalmente, horas beijando-se no sofá, trocando amassos como dois adolescentes enlouquecidos pelos hormônios. Mas isso, ele supunha, não era de se estranhar; ele realmente se sentia com dezesseis anos e apaixonado pela primeira vez.

O celular continuou tocando, e ele estendeu a mão, grunhindo e amaldiçoando quem fosse que estivesse do outro lado. Três da manhã! Ele não conseguia uma noite apropriada de sono há séculos… Mycroft abriu os olhos, sonolento, e espiou-o através de pálpebras entrecerradas.

\- Lestrade. - ele resmungou, mal-humorado. Mycroft apoiou o queixo sobre o abdômen do policial, que sorriu de leve para ele - Merda… merda, merda, merda…okay, já estou indo. Vinte minutos, mais ou menos. - ele desligou o telefone e deixou a cabela cair sobre o travesseiro com um rosnado.

\- O crime não descansa, Gregory. - Mycroft falou, erguendo-se para beijar-lhe de leve os lábios. - Tome um banho e se vista, vou preparar uma xícara de café para você. Precisa de uma carona? - Greg sorriu e beijou-lhe os cabelos, aspirando o aroma delicado de shampoo.

\- Não, Sally está vindo me buscar. Triplo homicídio em Battersea. - ele suspirou e estreitou Mycroft com força - A última coisa que eu queria era ter que me levantar. Temos muito tempo perdido para recuperar. - Mycroft abraçou-o com força e ergueu-se, trazendo o policial com ele.

\- Mas temos o resto das nossas vidas para isso, meu querido. Agora, o dever chama.

\- E ele não espera por ninuguém.

 **MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

Seis horas depois, Greg estava em pé, do lado de fora de um armazém em Battersea Park, esperando Sherlock terminar de examinar a cena. Ele e seu time haviam feito o possível, recolhido o maior número de evidências que conseguiram, mas esbarraram em alguns becos sem saída dos quais apenas a mente brilhante de Sherlock poderia tirá-los. Estavam todos de mau humor, alguns ainda curando a ressaca do Ano Novo, e apenas Greg parecia de relativo bom humor.

\- Viu passarinho verde, chefe? - Sally perguntou, escorando-se ao lado dele na viatura, observando com o cenho franzido as silhuetas de Sherlock e John examinando a cena. Greg virou-se para ela, um meio-sorriso nos lábios.

\- E o que foi que te deu essa ideia, Donovan? - Sally riu , batendo no ombro do chefe.

\- Fazia muito tempo que eu não via você sorrir _de verdade_ , Greg. - ela falou, em voz baixa. - Você andava tão deprimido… nas últimas semanas você já parecia mais animado, mas hoje você está com um _brilho_ no olhar… então, qual é o nome dela? Ou dele, que seja? - Greg riu, e antes que pudesse responder, um carro preto estacionou junto a fita de isolamento da cena do crime. - Lá vem seu amigo… quem sabe a gente possa pedir pra ele dar uma olhada na cena? Ele, pelo menos, tem um mínimo de noção de como conviver com outros seres humanos, ao contrário do irmão.

Greg ergueu um dedo, advertindo-a, e correu em direção ao carro. Mycroft já descia do veículo, com um copo de isopor e um saco de papel pardo nas mãos.

\- Hey, Mycroft! - Greg sorriu largamente, e abraçou-o com força, esfregando o rosto no pescoço do outro, fazendo-o corar. - O que te trouxe até aqui?

\- Café da manhã. - ele respondeu, entregando o que tinha em mãos para o detetive - Você saiu sem comer nada, Gregory, e eu sei que, lidando com meu irmão, você precisa de suas forças em plena capacidade. - Os dois se olharam, sorrindo, e Mycroft notou Sally observando-os com os olhos estreitados.

\- Bom dia, Sargento Donovan. Um feliz Ano Novo.

\- Obrigada, senhor Holmes. - os olhos dela abriram-se um pouco mais quando Anthea desceu do carro, usando um caro conjunto azul, muito ajustado e que deixava quase nada para a imaginação, segurando um outro copo e mais um saco de papel.

\- Tomei a liberdade de trazer um pequeno repasto para a senhorita, também. - Mycroft falou - Sei o quanto Gregory preza seu trabalho e sua amizade, e o quanto a senhorita anda se esforçando para trabalhar em melhores termos com meu irmão. Considere um pequeno gesto de gratidão e apreciação. - Sally ficou sem palavras, mas aproximou-se e tomou os produtos das mãos de Anthea que, num gesto raro, ergueu os olhos do Blackberry. Greg ergueu as sobrancelhas e Mycroft deu um sorriso torto. As duas mulheres se encararam por alguns segundos, até que Greg viu, com surpresa, Anthea corar de leve e pedir licença, entrando no carro novamente. Sally tinha um sorriso pequeno quando tomou o primeiro gole do café.

\- E você, o que está fazendo? - Greg perguntou ao político, que espanou uma sujeira invisível da lapela da jaqueta do policial.

\- Estou a caminho de Downing Street. David, aparentemente, não entendeu alguns pontos de um… projeto que apresentei a ele. E quando digo alguns… - ele deu de ombros, fazendo Greg rir e, não conseguindo mais resistir, inclinar-se e beijar-lhe de leve.

Mycroft sorriu e acariciou-lhe o rosto áspero, com a barba que Greg não tivera tempo de fazer. Sally observava-os atônita, o café esquecido, e eles ouviram um barulho que parecia estranhamente com um guincho estrangulado vindo de dentro do armazém.

\- Acho que podemos fazer melhor do que isso. - ele falou, e tirando das mãos de Greg e colocando sobre o capô do carro a comida, enlaçou-lhe a cintura e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo sôfrego. Greg enredou os dedos nos cabelos de Mycroft, puxando-lhe a cabeça com força, tornando o beijo brutal e exigente. Os corpos moldaram-se e ondulavam em ritmo com os beijos, até que um assobio de Sally acordou-os do transe em que haviam se colocado.

\- Vocês estão num lugar público, pombinhos, se comportem! - Greg encostou a cabeça no ombro de Mycroft, rindo, e sentiu um beijo suave ser depositado em seus cabelos. Eles ouviram um grito de "JOHN! Acho que vou passar mal..." vindo da cena do crime, mas optaram por ignorar.

\- Bom, acho melhor eu voltar ao trabalho… - Greg falou, ajeitando os cabelos de Mycroft com os dedos. - E você também, é melhor ir. A Grã-Bretanha não se governa sozinha. - Mycroft ajeitou o terno o melhor que pôde (as calças, especialmente, provocando-lhe problemas que ele não tinha há muitos anos), e abriu a porta do carro.

\- Vejo você em casa, Gregory?

\- Definitivamente - Greg sorriu amplamente, e inclinou-se sobre a porta depois de Mycroft ter entrado no carro, beijando-o de leve. - Até mais tarde, My. - o político sorriu.

\- Até mais tarde, meu querido. Por favor, seja cuidadoso. - ele bateu a porta do carro, que arrancou sem ruido.

Greg tomou um gole de seu café, gemendo ao sentir o sabor rico e perfeito. Sally aproximou-se e bateu em suas costas de maneira amigável

\- Aí está seu passarinho, então. Embora, com os ternos, o guarda-chuva e os carros pretos, ele esteja mais para um corvo…

\- Oe! Respeito, Donovan, ou eu não vou passar nenhuma informação sobre a assistente dele. - Sally engasgou com o café que bebia, e Greg riu, afastando-se em direção ao armazém, onde Sherlock, aparentemente, hiperventilava sentado em um caixote, com John esfregando suas costas e murmurando encorajamentos.

Parecia que este ia ser um excelente Ano...


End file.
